Checkpoint 7 - The Metropolis/Future
Description The Metropolis/Future is the seventh checkpoint of DOES NOT Commute. It comes after The Harbour. Features This level is the hardest because there are only a few roads, and falling off the roads will lead you into a huge pit, from which there is no escape. There are also two jump ramps, on either side of a deep pool (most likely for tentacle beasts whose limbs need water). There are also some pink roads made from energy beams (a futuristic invention). The time of day goes from early evening to late night. The previous level is The Harbour. The next level is the Credits. Many pieces of radio equipment are present, including a radar dish, and many antennas (presumably used to block the cars from easy stunts). There is also a narrow bridge (don’t clog with cars going from right to left, you’ll need it for Charles Schneider and others to get across), along with a dip in the road with two roads branching off it. Drivers There are 18 drivers in this level. We know: Ms. Donnahue, Julia, and Dentist Charles Schneider. We are introduced to Mr. Sculley, an elderly Mrs. Beck and Dwayne as a couple, elderly Lee twins, Mrs. Dalton, intelligent velociraptor Duncan, Mr. Ward, Mrs. Stewart, Mr. Ferssel, Dr. Brown, Max Fitzpatrick, Mrs. More, Mr. Lauper, Ms. Reid, Mr. Ashley, and death spirit Ni-Ko Bim-Zawang from Mrs. Griffin's mask. This time, there are very few familiar drivers. Summary Getting lost Ms. Donnahue was supposed to be on Glower Boulevard, but she must have got attracted to the strange light that appeared, now she is lost! Julia is also confused about how she ended here after getting a shark tattoo. Protests outside Vehintelligence Inc Mr. Sculley, CEO of Vehintelligence Inc., is leaving town as things are getting hectic, with many protesters outside the company’s headquarters. The president is alerting all commuters to remain calm, as evacuations are starting to get away from the tentacle creatures. Mr. Ashley is really keeping tabs on this! It seems like Max Fitzpatrick’s (grandson of Ms. Fitzpatrick, inventor of the driverless car) invention, Instant Matter Transportation, is getting out of hand. Any who use it turn into an ugly tentacle beast. Ms. Reid is feeling strange, and wants to see a doctor about Instant Matter Transportation. She really doesn’t want her feet to turn into tentacles. Commute building.png|Circular building|link=Circular Buildings Screenshot 20190816-152648-2.jpg|The headquarters of Vehintelligence Inc and Ms. Reid's doctor are both based in the lower building. Reunions and surprises The man who calls himself Mr. Lee was Mr. Lee after all! The “friend” that he visited at the harbour was the real Mr. Lee. It turns out they are twins (one moved off to the harbour out of the suburb)! Now they share everything, even their self-driving car. Another surprise - Mr. Kirby’s "pet lizard" Duncan was really a velociraptor, a type of dinosaur. He can even speak! What an amazing dinosaur! “The future is groovy!” he shouts, while watching 3D videos of his dead dinosaur friends. Mrs. More is disgusted about how some people are still driving “barbaric, wheel driven, ground-touching vehicles” in the future, when the drivers drive self-driving cars hovering above the ground. But Ms. Stewart is driving one of these "wheel-driven, ground-touching" cars, even though she’s from the future. (She must really like driving on the wheel.) Weird events... Uh-oh. Mrs. Griffin has become the death spirit Ni-Ko Bim-Zawang, and now she is driving her car, looking for humans to feed on. Only regular humans though, not tentacle-legged ones. Clark Jensen is back, as a car-spirit, living inside Mr. Ward’s vehicle! When decoded using letter-number substitution, the message reads “My name is Clark Jensen. I was right all along. I have been reborn as a car.” Charles Schneider caused a lot of problems (for Ms. Donnahue, Julia, Duncan, Dr, Brown, Mrs. More, and possibly Ni-Ko Bim-Zawang,), but his project is finally finished. He closes his eyes, smiles, and drives toward the sunset as he counts the nanoseconds between now and eternity. *Dr. Brown and Mr. Ferssel are not covered in detail in this summary. The story goes as follows: # Ms. Donnahue has no idea where she's going. Wasn't she just on Glower Boulevard, when that strange light suddenly appeared? This road doesn't look familiar. [1] # Mr. Sculley, CEO of Vehintelligence Inc., decides to leave town as things are about to get a little hectic. [2] # An elderly couple is on their way to visit their grandchildren. "I've loved you ever since I saw you uncrumpling that photo of me, Dwayne," says the woman to the man, as she kisses him on the cheek. [3] # The Lee twins may not have many years left, but they've finally buried the hatchet. Now, they share everything. Even this car. [4] # The last thing Julia remembers before ending up here, was getting a tattoo of a shark on her belly. Things are all fuzzy since she went to get dental jewelry. [5] # Ms.Dalton is one of the brave few who's going to step out of her vehicle to join the protest march outside the headquarters of Vehintelligence Inc. [6] # Intelligent velociraptor Duncan watches 3D videos of his dead dinosaur friends with his virtual reality headset, while his self-driving car takes him to work. "The future is groovy!" he shouts, using his newly acquired speaking skills. [7] # Mr. Ward's vehicle screen suddenly started displaying odd numbers: 13.25 14.1.13.5 9.19 3.12.1.18.11 10.5.14.19.5.14 9 23.1.19 18.9.7.8.20 1.12.12 1.12.15.14.7 9 8.1.22.5 2.5.5.14 18.5.2.15.18.14 1.19 1 3.1.18. Mr.Ward grumbles and resets it. [8] # Mrs. Stewart may be conservative, but she finds it nice that there are still a few traditionalists who choose to travel the old fashioned way, even though Instant Matter Transportation is more convenient and safer nowadays. [9] # On his way to the office, videogame story writer Mr. Ferssel considers all the funny pop-cultural references he'll put into the script he's currently writing. [10] # Dr. Brown doesn't need any roads. [11] # Engineer Max Fitzpatrick is proud to be able to continue his grandmother's legacy at Vehintelligence Inc. His own project, Instant Matter Transportation, has finally launched. Although there are still a few teething troubles. [12] # Mrs. More can't believe there are people who still drive those barbaric, wheel-driven, ground-touching, vehicles. [13] # Tech-enthusiast Mr. Lauper is excited about Instant Matter Transportation. He's written a dozen lengthy blog posts about it, and always thought-streams Vehintelligence Inc's keynotes directly into his brain via V-Cloud. [14] # Ms.Reid is feeling strange lately, and is off to see a doctor. She thinks Instant Matter Transportation is practical, but is skeptical about her feet turning into tentacles. [15] # Mr.Ashley is listen to the president's speech on the vehicle audio-wave caster. The evacuations are starting as early as tonight, and he advises everyone to avoid contact with the tentacle creatures. [16] # Death spirit Ni-Ko Bim-Zawang is driving around town, looking for human souls to feed on. [17] # Dentist Charles Schneider recently finished a very successful project. He closes his eyes, smiles, and drives towards the sunset as he counts the nanoseconds between now and eternity. [18] Hidden There is no secret radio music or hidden time bonuses in this level. End Well, this is the end of the game! Dentist Charles Schneider is driving off on an endless road of credits. We hope you had a great adventure of stunts, crashes, and driving. Category:Levels